greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Telos Usr
History Origin Telos Usr is Currently is Member of The White Lantern Corps. He's also a Daxamite from The Planet Daxam as well and The 3rd Person from The Planet to wear a Lantern Power Ring the other two being Sodam Yat and Mon-El. Powers and Abilities Powers Daxamite Physiology: Telos Usr's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. :Solar Energy Absorption: This is the main source of his powers. Telos Usr's cellular structure absorbs more solar energy more effectively than a human being. ::Superhuman Stamina: Telos Usr's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in his other powers. His storage capacity is sufficient to let him function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on his physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the Blue-White through Yellow Spectrum are ideal) he replenishes energy at a constant rate. ::Superhuman Strength: His strength is comparable to a standard Kryptonian . His physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of his more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of his skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of his solar forcefield. When Telos Usr appears to be lifting a weight, he is actually holding and pushing it with the bio electric field. His energy stores push not from himself, but from the shielding that surrounds him. Telos can lift 100 tons with minimal effort. His strength is comparable to that of Kyrptonians, such as Superman. ::Super Speed: Similarly, Telos Usr's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant him incredible speed. His Daxamite structure and the solar energy paths that course along his neurophysical structure allow him to react at many times normal human speed. He can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of seconds. He can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. His reflexes are quick enough to allow him to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. ::Telos Usr's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing him to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains his solar reserves. ::Freeze Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target. ::Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Invulnerability: Naturally, the basic forcefield effect renders him invulnerable. Unlike a human, Telos Usr's body has more than simple cohesion and adhesion holding his tissues together. The bioelectric forcefield has a set tolerance for how much stress occurs before it reacts energetically in opposition to the external force. The tolerance for how much stress occurs before Telos Usr's tissues counteract it varies according to tissue type. His bones allow virtually no compression or tension strain (deformation in shape) and his fleshy tissues remain supple under soft pressure, but under stress react to restrict any further deformation in shape. Since the strength of Telos Usr's cellular forcefields greatly exceeds the cohesive force of any substance, no object can puncture his skin. ::He can withstand a 1-megaton nuclear explosion unphased, and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core without any discomfort. :::*'Healing Factor': In the extreme event that Usr is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Lead. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his storage of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Usr does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of his solar storage systems, his immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. ::Flight/'Levitation': Daxamite muscle tissue when super-charged with solar-energy, can generate a powerful gravitational field. These fields in combination with Telos Usr's personal bioelectric field give him the ability to negate gravity, allowing him to fly. When in flight, he's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over him. He becomes his own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body he's on, or any object. By telekinetically controlling his motion, Telos Usr is capable of Mach speeds and near light speed in atmosphere. He can fly to the moon in seconds, but faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. ::Total Recall: Both Telos Usr's Daxamite physiology and the fact that his engrams are stabilized by a solar-frequency hologram reinforcing his neural matrix allow him near-perfect recall of events he pays specific attention to or that have emotional significance or are particularly striking. ::Voice Throwing: He can modulate his voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::Super Enhanced Senses: The enhanced structure of Telos Usr's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of his nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. His range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". His visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. ::The difference between human and Telos Usr's vision is that Telos Usr has the capability to see a much wider band of the electromagnetic spectrum; while humans only sense a very narrow band of the spectrum we call visible light. Telos Usr can change the spectrum he perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of his retinas. He can adjust his photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. :::*'Superhuman Hearing': The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a Blue Whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). :::*''Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. :::*Microscopic Vision: Telos Usr can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in his eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing him to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Telos Usr's sensitivity to light, he can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. :::*X-Ray Vision: Telos Usr can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. :::*Heat Vision: Telos Usr has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from his eyes. He emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials instantly, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Telos Usr can control his heat vision and direct it wherever he wants to. He directs it with his eyes. ::::In actuality, Telos Usr could not emit the directly from his eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding his body and emitted from there. This allows his body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into his body. Telos Usr's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from him, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. ::::The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so he can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that he does not want to. He can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. His energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision'': can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *White Lantern Power Battery Weapons *White Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Telos Usr/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/telos-usr/4005-116782/ Category:White Lantern Corps Members